


A Little Bit of Batman

by LetsGankIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGankIt/pseuds/LetsGankIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Sam is afraid of clowns and no matter how much he wishes he could make it better, he can't. But it's really sad when Sam can't enjoy a good Batman movie because he hides behind the couch when he sees the Joker. Dean needs to help and with a little help from John, that might be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Batman

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Eeah. I hope it lived up to expectations.

  
“Why so serious?” Sam covered his ears with his hands. Behind the hotel couch, he could still hear the Joker's menacing laugh. He pulled his knees pulled tight to his chest but it felt like the evil mastermind was right there. Laughing at Sam’s fear. Taunting him, mocking him… 

“Sammy?” Dean asked. “Where you at?” 

Sam reluctantly peered over the top of the couch. “Here, Dean.” 

“Whatcha doing back there?” Dean asked. 

Sam’s eyes flicked to the TV and then back to Dean’s face. “N…nothing.” 

Dean looked over his shoulder at the TV. “Oh, Sammy.” 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam said. 

Dean walked over to Sam. It took a moment to wriggle himself behind the couch and sling his arm over Sam’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be sorry. Joker isn’t real, you know that right?” 

“I know,” Sam said. 

Dean watched his younger brother with eyes bright with concern. Eventually he sighed and walked Sam out from behind the couch. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel. “I know you’re scared of clowns-“ 

“I’m not scared!” Sam yelled. He felt his cheeks warm and then turned away, unable to meet Dean’s eyes. “I’m not, okay?” 

“Look, Sammy, whether you’re scared of clowns or not, you have to remember that Batman is the good guy. And the good guys always win,” Dean said. “Don’t you trust Batman?” 

Sam hesitated. “Yes.” 

Dean’s lips twisted in a grimace. “You’re still scared of him, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. 

Dean ruffled Sam’s shaggy head of hair. “It’s alright, Sammy.” 

* * *

 “Dad.” 

“No, I understand what you’re saying Pastor…I can’t keep uprooting the boys every time a ghost goes vengeful on someone-“ 

“Dad.” 

“Now if we were talking about the demon, that would be another story. Do you have any information about the demon?” 

“Dad!” 

“Dean, give me a moment. I’m having an important conversation,” John said. “Jim…. what about the other hunters? I’m not the only person you can call.” 

“Dad, please!” 

“Dean, go find something to do,” John snapped. He paused and then, “its honor for you to say that but just because…” 

Dean walked away. His fingers reached out and brushed the cheap, rough material of the Halloween costume. This was the solution. This would make Sammy feel better. Dean twisted around to look at his dad who was still arguing with Pastor Jim on the phone. Dad would never spend money on such a frivolous item. There were better things to spend money on, things like weapons and food. 

“Dean? Where’d you go?” John called out. 

“Over here, Dad!” Dean replied. 

John’s hand came to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “Whatcha looking at?” 

“This Batman costume,” Dean said. “I really want it.” 

“Halloween was three weeks ago. By the time next year comes around you’ll be too big for this costume,” John said. 

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. “I know. I just…I didn’t want it for Halloween.” 

John looked flabbergasted. “What else could you use it for?” 

Dean shrugged. 

“Dean…” John warned. Dad didn’t like beating around the bush. 

“Sammy is afraid of clowns, Dad.” 

“I noticed.”

“He doesn’t like the Joker and he was hiding behind the couch. He doesn’t understand, Dad. He just has to know that the good guys always win, like Batman! Like you. And I thought if I dressed up like Batman, I could help him not be afraid,” Dean said. 

“Oh,” John said simply. Just…oh. 

Dean sighed. “I know it’s silly.” 

“It’s not silly,” John said. His father lifted up the sleeve to look at the price tag. “Could be worse I guess.” 

Dean didn’t say anything, just kept looking at the floor with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“Alright, Dean,” John said. “You’re going to have to earn it back, though. This means helping out with some of the chores once in a while.” 

“I can do that!” Dean exclaimed. A smile split his face. “I’ll help. Thank you, Dad!” 

John patted the top of Dean’s head and carried the costume to the front counter. 

* * *

Sam woke up with the moon still shining through the crack in the curtains. From the other bed Sam could hear John snoring softly but when he spread his arm across his own bed he found himself alone. Dean was nowhere to be found. “Dean?” 

The room remained silent. 

“Dean?” Sam asked a little louder. John shifted on the bed and Sam ducked his head. He hated it when Sam and Dean were up too late and hated it even more when they woke him up. Dad worked a lot of late nights and he needed his rest. Sam lowered his voice again. “Dean?” 

Silent as he could, Sam padded from the bed to the bathroom. He opened the door and stared into the empty darkness. “Dean?” 

No answer. 

A shuffling-like noise sounded from outside the motel room and Sam jumped before turning around and running over to the door. He looked to Dad first but the man was sound asleep on the bed. Sam was far too short to look out the peephole so he just twisted the handle and opened the door a crack. It was dark, the parking lot thick with shadows. The only light was the sliver of moon casting a silver-gray glow over everything. 

It was thanks to the moon that Sam could see the human shape perched on the hood of the Impala. Sam’s instincts went crazy and his mouth opened to call out to his Dad. 

“Sammy, no!” That was Dean’s voice. 

Slowly, Sam’s mouth closed shut. “Dean?” 

“Yeah, Sam,” Dean said. “It’s me. Don’t wake Dad, okay? Come outside.” 

Sam closed the door behind him with an almost inaudible click. “What are you doing, Dean?” 

“Come here,” Dean said. 

Sam did. 

The mask looked cool on Dean’s face so that you could just make out his green eyes in the dark. The cape draped around his body. Dean grinned. “What do you think?” 

“You’re Batman!” Sam exclaimed. 

“I’m Batman,” Dean replied. 

“…but you’re not really Batman,” Sam said. “Because Batman doesn’t exist.” 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, Sammy, you’re right. Come up here.” 

“On Dad’s car?” Sam asked. 

Dean sat down, struggling not to sit on the cape. He patted the open space next to him. “Come on.” 

Sam climbed up there. “What’s this about, Dean?” 

“Remember the day you were hiding behind the couch?” Dean asked. 

Sam looked down at the black asphalt. “Oh.” 

Just…oh. 

“I’m not going to make fun of you, Sam. I just…” Dean trailed off. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I trust you, Dean,” Sam said. 

“Would you trust me to protect you?” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Even from the Joker?” Dean pressed. 

Sam paused and Dean felt betrayal claw up his throat. He’d never let Sam down. Then Sam said, “Yes. Even from the Joker.” 

“Then even if Batman isn’t real, he is real,” Dean said. “I’m Batman, because I would protect you. Even from the Joker.” 

“You’re Batman,” Sam repeated. 

“I’m Batman,” Dean said. 

Sam thought about that for a moment. He wrinkled up his nose. “Does that make me Robin?” 

“Nah, you’re….you’re….you’re Superman!” Dean said. He put his arm over Sam’s shoulders. “And together we’ll fight away the clowns and the ghosts and the demons and the aliens, okay?” 

“You’ll protect me?” Sam asked. “

Always,” Dean replied seriously. 

Sam’s hands curled into tiny fists. “And I’ll protect you.”

Dean rolled his eyes over Sam’s head. “Yeah, sure.” 

Sam looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks, Dean.” 

Dean just smiled.


End file.
